Linger
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: This is a story about past memories and how it relates with present times. About feeling that still linger and feeling that already fade away.


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is belong to Takeshi Konomi sensei

Rating : T+

Character/Pairing : Shiraishi/Yukimura, Sanada/Yukimura

Warning : Shounen Ai, an AU fic, OOC

Summary: This is a story about past memories and how it relates with present times. About feeling that still linger and feeling that already fade away.

Author Note:

I know I wrote unusual pairing here, please don't kill me! Since it's my first English fic and unluckily English isn't my native language so sorry if you found some inconvenience while reading it. I try my best to write it. And for the next chapter it will depends on you. If you wish me to write another chapter I'll write it to you ASAP. Anyway, it's time for me to stop bubbling and it's time for you to enjoy my fic.

Thanks

Carilla

**Linger**

I wonder, how long it has been since the last time I saw him. Two years? Two and a half? I'm not quite sure. But all I never expect is that I ever see him again. Not in this kind of state, not in such a place like this.

It's just an awkward confrontation. I feel a little uneasy about this. And I can tell he feels the same way too. From the way he shift his black cap or the way he seems to avert my gaze. None of us had said a single word at all. We just keep on staring at each other like a big fool we are.

"Uhm, hi?" I squeak, that's the only words I can manage to say to disguise my slightly shaking body. It's not like I'm afraid of him or something but meeting him makes my stomach flutters and my heart beats faster. Even tough it's been a long time ago, but every memory still clear and fresh in my mind.

He looks at me as if I grow another head. But a second later his expression remain still. Stern and stoic, exactly like the last time I remembered.

He says nothing to respond my early greeting. I guess I fail to volunteer.

Suddenly I feel so clumsy. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. The music banging around me feels like about to explode. People are too crowd. And suddenly I feel lost of my balance.

No, please not again. Not now, not in front of him.

A strong grip hold me right in time before my body slam against the floor. A vaguely familiar face appear in front of me. I can't figure out who is he, because my head still spinning around as if it is racing with the beat of the music.

Then the light suddenly zoom out. Everything turns black. The music fade and the people are no longer to be seen.

I faint.

A light tap on my shoulder bring me back to my consciousness. While I'm searching for the faint sound of the music, I realize that I'm not in the club anymore once my eyes snap open. The silky sheet under my body and the warm blanket that covers me reminds me of nothing but my bedroom. But the big question is, who brought me here? Was it him? Or was I simply dreaming about going to the club and met him?

I take a glance at my clock. It shows 8.30 am. Something suddenly popping in my head.

Oh, no! What day is it today? Isn't it Friday? I should have a morning practice about an hour ago! What am I doing here right now?

I daze off to my bathroom. But someone's grab me from behind until I hold back and hit them. I spin around and my eyes lock on a pair of gray eyes. Silver hair and lean figure stands an arm length from me. He looks at me with a slight of concern reflecting in his eyes.

"I told you not to go to that place again," he said in a soft tone.

"I...I'm sorry," I bend my head in shame. I cannot look into his eyes. Not after what had happened last night.

"Please care more about yourself," I feel his fingers bruise a side of my face.

"Yes," my voice is barely audible.

So I'm not dreaming after all. Last night I really went to the club and last night I really met that man too.

I feel my heart sink when I recall about that man again. The pain that almost been healed reopen again. I have to put my best to restrain my tears from falling. I don't want to look vulnerable especially in front of this handsome guy who stands before me.

He let go of me and stare deeply right through my eyes. Then he sigh.

"You met him,didn't you?" The guy with bandaged hands in front of me said as if he can read my mind. Well, I always believe he can.

"I...I...Yes, I met him, did you...did you met him too?" I tremble a bit, it doesn't take a genius to tell that I'm nervous. Every time this issue rises, I accidentally find myself losing my cool.

His lips curl a little, he look away slightly before fixing his gaze on me.

"Of course, he was the one who held you when you fell unconscious . And he was the one who brought you to me," he said.

He was the one who brought me to the guy in front of me? Sure, it'll never be anyone else. Of course it was him.

"Did you angry?" I asked him spontaneously.

"For what?"

"Because I fainted on the other man's hands instead of yours?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know..." I break our eye contact and look away.

"Actually I was angry with you 'cause you never heard what I said. I've told you not to go to that club when you were still ill, but you went there anyway," he pause, make me turn to look at him again.

"And I found it ridiculous to got angry to you just because you met your ex-boyfriend. Hey, come on, don't feel guilty about this!" He step forward to ruffle my still messy hair.

"Thank you.." I feel my face flush.

"For what?" He looks at me with amuse expression.

"For everything," I give him a hug.

He seems startle, but then he wrap his hands around me and embrace me tightly.

Right now, my mind is wondering around. I know it's not fair for him. He always sacrifice himself for me, but I always run away from him. And my last encounter with my ex-boyfriend probably make him hurt more. But he never show it to me. That's why I always feel guilty and grateful at the same time.

"Thank you so much, Kurarin," I whisper to him.

-Tbc-


End file.
